vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mina
Summary Mina is one of the strongest members of Chronos, a mysterious organization that fights Horologues. She appears in front of Victor and Kiri during their fight with an extremely powerful Horologue, and after helping them she surprises them by claiming to be Victor's supposedly dead wife. Despite her apparent genuine love for Victor, Mina appears to be keeping secrets from then and becomes extremely angry when someone questions her story or mentions her past. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A Name: Mina, Storm Ruler Origin: Chronos Ruler Gender: Female Age: Over 1000 years old (Physically 18) Classification: Human/God, Chronos Ruler, Scion of Chronos, Servus Dei #8 Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, limited Time Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Flight, Statistics Amplification, expert martial artist, resistance to time absorption, blood that can purify horologues, Immortality (Type 1) Attack Potency: At least Small Building level (Can easily kill multiple 300-500 year class Horologues, sliced off one of the tentacles of Aicus's giant form) Speed: Subsonic+ (Fought a flying Horologue around a flying 737, with the two fighters casually keeping pace with the plane) Lifting Strength: Peak Human (Casually lifted a grown man with one hand) Striking Strength: At least Small Building level Durability: At least Small Building level (Survived attacks from strong Horologues and a casual Aisrehdar) Stamina: At least above average Range: At least several meters with her time powers, tens of meters with wind slices Standard Equipment: Time Covenant Intelligence: At least above average, Mina appears bubbly and innocent, but she has extensive experience as a fighter and at using her time powers. She can be extremely ruthless if pushed Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses, her power depends on her will Notable Attacks/Techniques: Mina_Air_Blast.jpg|Mina's Air Manipulation Mina_GSW.jpg|Great Sickle Weasel Mina_Piercing_Fist.jpg|Piercing Fist Mina_Air_Shackles.jpg|Mina turns slowed down air into solid shackles Mina_Vacuum.jpg|Mina traps Kyousuke in a vacuum Mina_Air_Support.jpg|Mina moves her paralyzed body using wind Mina_Wind_Swing.png|Wind Swing Mina_Crimson_Whirlwind.jpg|Crimson Whirlwind Time Covenant: Time Covenants are tools/weapons with two purposes. First, it allows a Chronos Ruler to approach and fight Horologues without quickly having their time absorbed from their time erosion aura like a regular person, though it cannot save them if they are directly bitten by a Horologue. Second, it allows the Chronos Ruler to use the functions Speed Up or Slow Down to manipulate the time of other things, with each Chronos Ruler specializing in one thing. In Mina's case, she mainly uses the Time Covenant on her pair of boots to manipulate air. As a new Time Covenant model, she can use it to Speed Up and Slow Down air simultaneously. Her original time rulership cap (how much he can slow down or speed up things) is unknown, but she reached 6000-fold during the fight with Aicus and 8000-fold during the fight with Enkoh. *'Wind Ride:' Mina can use a combination of Slow Down and Speed Up to manipulate the air at her feet, allowing her to boost her or her allies' speed, slow down falls and to essentially fly. *'Wind Blast:' Mina can use Speed Up to launch blasts of wind. *'Great Sickle Weasel:' Mina uses Slow Down to harden the air in the shape of a blade and then uses Speed Up to launch the air blade towards the enemy as a slicing projectile. *'Air Wall:' Mina can use Slow Down to harden the air and create an air wall. *'Air Shackle:' Mina can use Slow Down to harden air in the shape of shackles around the enemy's body to pin them against a surface. *'Piercing Fist:' Mina can use Speed Up on her palm to push the air and launch a small precise blast of air. *'Vacuum Cage:' Mina can use Slow Down to surround the enemy in an air vacuum, paralyzing them and quickly suffocating them. *'Wind Support:' After she was paralyzed with a nerve agent Mina was capable of using the support of wind to move her own body around. *'Wind Swing:' Mina uses wind to lift and move an object or a person. *'Crimson Whirlwind:' After using wind blades to slice her own body Mina rotates, accelerating the wind around her to form a small tornado that randomly spreads her blood in her surroundings. This technique is intended to use the purifying power the blood of scions of Chronos has on Horologues. The technique leaves Mina weakened due to the lost blood. Scion of Chronos: Mina is a descendant of Chronos, the god of time. Her blood is capable of purifying Horologues and protects her from the effect caused by their direct bites. As a mature descendant of Chronos, Mina is no longer considered a regular human and she stopped aging at 18. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Chronos Ruler Category:Humans Category:Gods Category:Hybrids Category:Time Users Category:Air Users Category:Flight Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Immortals Category:Antiheroes Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Adults Category:Tier 9